


【出胜】懵懂

by mutianya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutianya/pseuds/mutianya
Summary: 有折寺时期出胜对性启蒙的好奇接触。





	【出胜】懵懂

▽  
连续一个月的英雄任务使得绿谷出久身心疲惫，他拖着受了轻伤随意包扎过一下的身体走回家，从衣服内口袋里小心翼翼拿出挂着某英雄周边挂件的钥匙开门，发现家里亮着小灯。  
原来同居人也回来了。  
想到同居人，心中的疲惫仿佛一下子被冲散。  
轻声对空气说道，“小胜，我回来了。”  
脱掉鞋子踮起脚尖走进屋，浴室里传来哗啦啦水声，看来爆豪胜己刚回来没多久。  
抬腿往房间走去，突然低头看了眼又脏又臭的战斗服，想起家规第五条，绿谷出久摇摇头脱掉衣服扔洗衣篮里，将自己往沙发上一甩。  
「好累啊......」  
洗完澡擦着头发出来的爆豪胜己一眼就看到沙发上的“尸体”，嫌弃咋舌回房间，过没多久又咋舌走出来，扛起“尸体”扔进浴缸，开始清洁。  
“真是废物一个，一点警惕性都没有。”  
被水冲刷过的海藻顺服地贴在脑袋上，双眼紧闭，脸颊在高温的手心里无意识蹭了几下，嘴里还说着梦话。  
“小胜......”  
“白痴。”

 

睁开双眼，绿瞳在黑暗中不怎么明显，稍微恢复精神的绿谷出久收紧手臂，怀里的人不满地挣扎一下，没有醒。断掉的记忆片段此时连接回来，他想起刚才爆豪胜己给自己洗澡，手上的伤口也很好地重新包扎过，真是体贴的恋人。  
是的，恋人。  
绿谷出久和爆豪胜己在成为职业英雄两年后，开始交往了。  
是绿谷出久表白，爆豪胜己一脸平静地答应。明明他已经想到很多种被拒绝后的应对方式，可却没想过居然一次成功。  
从交往开始到现在也有三年，他从来没问过爆豪胜己为什么会答应，不是不想问，而是不敢问，总觉得这一切都是梦。  
说到底，职业英雄在某些方面也是相当不擅长呢。  
话说回来，自己为什么会喜欢这个人呢。

 

▽  
绿谷出久其实并没有真正交心的朋友。  
直到他上中学一年级，他跟班上同学都没有很深的感情。  
因为他是无个性。  
他从小就认清这个世界的残酷。  
小孩子反而更加现实，强大的人结伴成团，弱小只有被欺负的份。  
本来他也不算什么稀奇个例，毕竟还有两成的人是无个性，但是他却与普通无个性的人不同：他无个性却想成为英雄，他弱小却有一个……跟他关系差到极点又极其强大的儿时玩伴。  
这个发小的个性是爆破，在平凡的小城镇里，他的个性可以算得上是这片区里最强大的，对比之下绿谷出久就显得更弱，正如他发小说的，“废久是指没用的人哦。”  
他也不知道自己究竟做错了什么，就因为无个性，两人的关系越来越差。明明小时候关系挺好的，爆豪胜己在觉醒个性之后的一段时间也会带着他到处玩。  
可后来……  
唉……  
绿谷出久合上笔记本看着窗外发呆，说是看窗外，视线却是落在左前方的金黄色头发上。  
他们这地方很小，周围只有一个中学，会和爆豪胜己同一所学校很正常，只不过没想到他们竟然是同班。  
开学第一天进教室就被狠狠嘲笑一顿，不过他都习惯了就是。  
说起来他俩关系也不能说很差吧，只能说是很复杂，复杂到他自己都无法形容。  
对方讨厌自己之余逢年过节还会跟自己过，即使脸上表情多夸张，嘴上语言多伤人，只要自己提出说去哪里，他仍然会推掉别人的聚会邀请，臭骂自己一顿再陪自己去。  
「啧。」  
前方的人嘴角轻微一动，瞬间懂得对方意思的绿谷出久立即在心里道歉，快速低下头看笔记本。  
金发少年托腮望向窗外，就算不回头也知道那家伙在看自己。  
「废久真恶心。」  
「啊，小胜，好过分。」  
看吧，他们就是这样的关系，即使什么都不说，也知道对方在做什么，在想什么。

不，其实他一点都不知道对方心里在想什么。

“废久你他妈还走不走，愣在那干什么？！”爆豪胜己用力踹还在发呆的绿谷出久的桌子。  
“胜己，你管他呢，我们走吧。”教室门外同学在喊。  
“走个屁，我今天跟这废物一起走，你们自己回去。”  
“啊啊，胜己不是讨厌他吗，还跟他一起放学。”  
“说不定胜己是喜欢他，哈哈，胜己喜欢男生！”  
“哈？！宰了你。”  
教室的人都走了，绿谷出久始终坐在位置上抱着书包不敢动，爆豪胜己坐在旁边的桌子上，一脚踩着绿谷出久桌沿。  
两人沉默不语。  
天色逐渐昏暗，手指缠在书包带子上绕过无数圈后终于停下来，“那个，小胜......”  
“嘁。”  
爆豪胜己率先离开教室，随后跟上匆忙的脚步，绿谷出久一如既往保持固定距离走在背后。

 

事情回溯到三天前。  
因为是邻居，两人上学不可避免会碰见，所以基本上都是绿谷出久在自家门口等着，看到金发在眼前晃过他才悄悄跟上。不过，作为踩雷一踩一个准的绿谷出久，他总是有无数种方法激怒爆豪胜己。例如他被警告过不准跟着对方，当然谁都知道这是不可能的，其实只要不是并排走，基本别人也不会在意对方在不在，而绿谷出久偏偏一边跟着一边碎碎念，从英雄的个性分析到实战运用，这也就算了，碎碎念中间还掺杂着左一句小胜右一句小胜。  
于是每天上学路上，绿谷出久总要被爆豪胜己揍一顿。  
可三天前，爆豪胜己站在绿谷家门口不走，门后的人扒在门框上不敢动，心想小胜怎么还站在那儿，要迟到了，然后就被绿谷引子赶出门，一句“胜己等出久一起上学啊真乖”吓得绿谷出久同手同脚忘记不能走在身边的约定贴着爆豪胜己左手走。  
一路上相安无事，一个既没有暴怒，另一个也没有碎碎念，就这么平静走向学校。快到校门口时，爆豪胜己突然开口，“这周末老太婆两人不在家，你过来。”  
“诶？！”这下更加吓懵了，天知道他有多少年没去过对方的房间了。  
等等，为什么他第一时间想的是对方房间？！难道就不能是家的客厅吗？！

 

刚开学一个月气温还是稍微有点凉，绿谷出久搓着手望向前方的背影，对方怕冷的缘故一直缩着脖子，他想起书包里还有出门前妈妈塞给自己的围巾，立即拿出来递给对方，结果换来一个白眼加一个滚字。  
两人的家离学校不远，在为戴不戴围巾的问题争执下已经快回到家拐弯的巷口。  
“等下吃完饭就给我滚过来。”把围巾砸向对方。  
赶紧抱住差点掉地上的围巾，缩了缩脖子胆怯抬眼看对方一眼，“小胜不过来吃饭吗，妈妈应该煮了好多......”见对方动动嘴角，绿谷出久趁机补一句，“有你爱吃的辣咖喱。”  
“啧。”显然还是心动了，毕竟才12岁小孩，吃的吸引力总是特别大，而且他还很喜欢吃引子阿姨做的饭，这下回家的脚步也轻快不少。

 

先洗完澡的绿谷出久紧张地跪坐在爆豪胜己床上，房间跟脾气暴躁的本人不太像，十分简约整洁，每样布置都摆放得有条有序，不像自己房间摆满手办周边，难怪会被喊宅男书呆子。  
「唉。」  
他不知道对方想干什么，这个竹马每次都会想到各种奇怪的方法耍他，而他总是好了伤疤忘了疼，只要对方喊他做什么，他都屁颠屁颠跟上去。  
啪。  
吹干头发只穿了上衣的爆豪胜己从浴室里出来，顺手关掉房间的灯。  
“小、小胜？”紧张地猛吞口水，双手揪着裤子正襟危坐。黑暗中的爆豪胜己背后似乎有双恶魔翅膀。  
他悄悄往后挪动。  
暴露空气中的笔直双腿在月光映照下显得白皙通透，绿谷出久的视线放在双腿上怎么也移不开。明明小时候也不是没看过对方，甚至还试过一起洗澡，不过那也是读小学以前的事了。  
“废久，把裤子脱了。”  
“诶？！”下意识并腿更加往后退，没退几下就碰到墙。不知道为什么，爆豪胜己那句话让他把注意力都集中在自己裤子里的那部位上，而视线则从对方大腿往上爬，停在T恤遮住的位置。  
爆豪胜己直跪在床上，“看够没，脱裤子。”  
白花花的大腿离自己不到一米远距离，绿谷出久也不知道自己怎么了，越是盯着衣服边缘的大腿缝隙脑子越是胀热，双手颤抖着把短裤脱下来，那句老师说这部位不能给别人看的话在嘴里咀嚼好久最终还是咽进肚子里。

小胜不是别人。

裤子脱下露出里面小巧的东西，爆豪胜己盯着他的看几眼，又掀开自己衣服——里面没穿内裤，盯着自己的看一眼，来回对比后，“废久这地方真丑。”  
不敢抬头的绿谷出久听到这句话后忍不住大着胆子瞄对方一眼，对爆豪胜己有着狂热研究的宅男兴奋了，忘记刚才的紧张，伸出右手好奇想去触碰对方那同样小巧的部位。  
“喂，”爆豪胜己的声音惊醒差点就摸上的手，“想摸？”  
“那、那个......”尴尬搓搓手挠挠头，想起这事情好像不应该，可移开的视线悄悄地又定格在那软趴趴的小东西上。  
“嘁。”爆豪胜己皮肤偏白，露出来的地方跟瘦巴巴的绿谷出久比起来确实要好看，青涩的器官表面平滑，对方器官上的表皮比自己的长，皱巴巴一团，“跟无个性废久一样难看。”  
“小胜太过分了......”小声嘀咕。不愧是小胜，连这个地方都那么好看。在发呆之际，自己下身被发烫的手心握住，爆豪胜己跪坐在他面前，两人贴得很近，本来平缓的呼吸在看到对方手上动作时突然一窒，心跳似乎漏拍，“小、小胜......”  
“闭嘴，给我看下。”  
“不、那个......”软趴趴的小东西在爆豪胜己的撸动下竟然有点硬，“好奇怪、呜、小胜......”  
“臭老头上课讲过。”  
其实他自己也不清楚什么情况，上周的生理课讲完之后本来他是没兴趣的，可平时跟着自己的几个跟班一直在讨论，还说了很多他没听过的话题，甚至还邀请他一起去家里看碟子。但他总感觉这种事情有点恶心，尤其是以后他们肯定会把这些事当笑料说出去。随后无意间看到跟在自己身后不远的绿谷出久。  
「这不是有个很好的试验对象吗。」

 

被手上动作夺去所有注意力的绿谷出久没发现对方分神，“是、是这样吗？”努力回想课上的内容，确实有说，这是发育的象征，第一次知道原来这个软东西还能像现在这样硬硬的还是有点小紧张，但更多的是好奇。  
回想起所有知识的绿谷出久不再害怕，更何况此时爆豪胜己的头离自己不到十厘米，他惊奇发现对方呼吸也有点乱，时重时轻的热气吹在脸上，对方大概也是紧张，舌头时不时舔着下唇，湿润透红的唇瓣只要往前一点点就能碰到。  
这想法让绿谷出久脑袋更胀了，像有无数个爆豪胜己在自己脑袋里不停爆破，周围的空气仿佛一瞬间沸腾起来，双颊发烫双眼发红，视线黏在嘴唇上扯不下来。  
「想亲下去，不知道味道如何。」  
一旦有了这个念头就停不下来，但他不敢，他想起不知哪本书上说男生只能亲女生，小胜也是男生，应该不能亲吧，可是还有些书说只能亲自己喜欢的人。  
喜欢？  
在绿谷出久犹豫之际，爆豪胜己已经成功将他那地方搓硬，外面那层稍微有点长的皮被对方粗鲁剥开往后推，圆溜溜的小头就这样暴露在空气中，因为情绪波动很大，前端的小口还冒出一点黏糊糊的液体。  
金发一动，带着好奇低头凑近他，呼吸全吹在敏感头部上，绿谷出久冷不然打了个颤，“小胜......感觉、好奇怪、呜......”底下的刺激导致眼泪从大眼眶中滚落，“别、小胜、停......”  
“哈啊？哭屁啊你。”想起自己是拿对方做试验，努努嘴问了一句，“你......什么感觉。”  
对于眼泪收放自如的绿谷出久硬是让大颗泪珠挂在眼角不滑落。  
「感觉啊......」  
视线再一次落在吐出类似关心话语的双唇上，那种想亲下去的冲动让绿谷出久慌忙撇开头。为了分散注意力，他硬生生移开停留在唇上的视线，往下无意间看到对方那软软的部位，“小胜，我也能摸摸你吗？”  
“嗯、不行。”  
“可是小胜摸得我很舒服，我也想让小胜舒服。”  
“舒服？”爆豪胜己半信半疑，说实话他自己也玩过，但是不会像这样硬硬的，稍微一点点而已，但明显没有舒服感觉。  
“嗯……”头越过肩膀窝在对方脖颈间，左手搂着腰，绿谷出久又开始紧张起来，他已经很多年没这么近距离触碰爆豪胜己了，颤抖的右手终于可以摸上比自己好看的地方，“小胜……”回忆自己刚刚觉得舒服那几处，手心贴着小东西上下滑动，手指绕着小头打转，“小胜这里也硬硬的了。”  
“好、好奇怪……”爆豪胜己无力地趴在绿谷出久身上，明明自己弄的时候没感觉，为什么现在脑子一片混乱无法思考，全部注意力都集中在对方手触碰到的地方，“废久、你、你做了什么……”  
调整位置，绿谷出久将人压在身下，两人青涩的部位紧贴着，手握住一起撸动，时而快时而慢，他也没想有什么技巧，全靠本能和直觉照顾双方。  
“等、等下！”突然的感觉，像有什么要从里面出来。“停下来！”  
“小胜别忍，顺其自然就好。”手速越来越快。  
“不、呜……”像想要尿出来的感觉，又不是很像，这感觉很陌生，跟平时遇到的实打实事情不同，现在的心无规律噗通乱跳，这种失控的状况竟然让他害怕，但内心深处却有些期待，“废、废久……”  
两人都是第一次，在绿谷出久的动作下，没多久就泄出点点斑斑。

 

“呼、哈……”过快的心跳从紧贴胸膛上传到对方心里。  
爆豪胜己安静地靠着绿谷出久肩膀喘息。  
绿谷出久安静地趴在爆豪胜己身上呼气。  
混乱的大脑在平静后清醒过来，想起自己刚刚好像做了什么不应该的事，手上还沾着两人的第一次黏液，“对、对不起……”  
“滚。”  
绿谷出久默默从对方身上移开，他现在脑子很乱，似乎有什么东西在悄悄改变。抽几张纸巾帮躺在床上抬臂挡脸的人擦干净肚子上的东西，对方随后踢开他穿好裤子往床里面钻，绿谷出久尴尬地看了看空无一物的地板，再看看金发旁边另一个枕头。  
「明明是小胜先动手，为什么变成是我的错。」  
不过这点小事他也习惯了，熟练地钻进被窝扒着对方后背睡觉。

 

▽  
黑暗中有两个人影交缠在一起，背对自己的人不停地动，被他压在身下的人发出呜呜声，似乎很痛苦。  
“喂，你是谁，”绿谷出久出手阻止，手搭在赤裸的肩膀上往后掰，“你在做什……么？！！！”转过身来的人竟然跟自己长着一模一样的脸。  
“呜……别停……”陌生又熟悉的声音。  
“小胜？！”  
这时他才注意到，赤裸的“自己”正压着同样赤裸的发小，两人身体贴着上下晃动，爆豪胜己红着脸流着泪，样子十分……色情。  
“这、这是怎么、回事……”  
“废久……哈、啊……”  
看到那双细长双腿夹在“自己”腰上，绿谷出久吓得慌忙后退，可整个空间被“自己”正在压制的爆豪胜己的呻吟声填满。  
“废久……”  
“废久……”  
“出久……”

“出久？”  
“……啊！？”绿谷出久从睡梦中惊醒，听到妈妈在房间门外喊自己。  
“出久你没事吧？”  
“嗯，嗯？！没事！”动身发现裤子湿了一片，吓得赶紧看下洁白如新的床铺，幸亏不是尿床，裤子上的那片黏糊更像是那天夜晚泄出来的液体。  
「哈……啊……」  
脑海里全是梦里的声音，绿谷出久感觉自己仿佛在这一瞬间长大了。  
各种意义上。

 

▽  
课间，几个同学围在爆豪胜己座位边上大声说着色情话题，绿谷出久趴在桌子上偷看爆豪胜己的反应，看到那人一脸不感兴趣的样子，心里松了口气。脑子里仍然在回味那种陌生又熟悉的声音，这几天他看到对方都是低头快速跑开。  
奇怪的行动很快就被爆豪胜己察觉，虽然他不爽这个跟屁虫总是碍眼但奇怪的行为更让他恼火。今早进教室门时，感觉自己被小看的他吼住从自己身侧闪过的绿藻头，“垃圾废物，谁允许你跑我前面。”  
“小、小胜？！”尴尬往后退两步，“早？”  
后退的动作成功激怒金发少年，难道只有他一个在留恋那天的味道？这家伙闪闪躲躲的恶心死了！这么一想的他一把揪住对方衣领，吊起的眼角更为夸张往上提，压低声音威胁道，“今晚来我房间，敢逃就宰了你！”说罢用力甩开羸弱的身躯，也不管对方撞到同学桌上有多痛。

 

有时候绿谷出久真的搞不懂爆豪胜己在想什么，大部分情况下他都能准确推测出这个从小就观察的发小想说什么想做什么想要什么，但总会有一些情况他完全不知道该怎么应对。  
比如，现在。  
同样的时间，同样的地方，同样的人物，同样的赤裸。  
爆豪胜己现在的表情明显就是发现好玩事情时的兴奋，葱白指尖揪着轻易就硬起的器官折磨，手上动作没重没轻，时不时弄得他很痛，可痛归痛，他绿谷出久确实硬了，在看到爆豪胜己脱掉衣服以后这个地方就已经悄悄抬起头来。  
“喂，为什么你每次都硬得这么快，少看不起我！”  
“欸？？？”  
“快说！”  
嘴里说着凶狠的话，动作却轻了很多，大概是上次的经验让爆豪胜己很快学会怎么让他更兴奋，可是“因为看到小胜才会硬”这样的话说出来手上握着的东西会被炸掉吧！！  
“喂废久，为什么我自己玩不会像你这样。”  
下意识往下看那半硬的地方，“小胜这里不也硬了吗......”对方疑惑伸手去摸自己，绿谷出久见此大着胆子向前探，“嗯……小胜……”伸手触摸那可爱的地方，对方仍然没有推开，“你这里，之后还有试过像上次那样吗？”  
“哈？！当然没有......”突然想起那几个路人同学说的话题，莫名有种羞耻感，即使天才少年，在这方面似乎没有绿谷出久成长得快。  
“我可以再摸摸小胜这里吗？”既然一开始就没有推开他，绿谷出久的要求越来越过分，“像上次一样，可以吗？”尽管是疑问句，手心早就在问话前就覆上去熟练撸动。  
熟悉的感觉迷惑了爆豪胜己的判断，毕竟还年轻，刚接触这方面很容易上瘾，这几天睡觉前他都学着上次那样对待这地方，却总是找不到那种感觉，没想到绿谷出久一摸，快感一下子在大脑中炸开，让他瞬间沉溺进去。因为他还没跨过绿谷出久前几天已经过去的那道坎，迷糊懵懂感使他无意识紧抓绿谷出久的校服衬衫，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，像极了幼猫叫。  
「太、太可爱了！这真的是小胜吗？！见到小胜不为人知的一面，太幸福了！」  
“嗯哼......废久......”  
低头发现怀里的人双眼迷离面色潮红，对于前几天早上醒来碰到的那种情况，绿谷出久有搜索查看大量资料信息，他无意中看到有篇内容是写极少数人会特别敏感，很容易沉浸在快感中。  
「原来小胜属于敏感的人啊，过后要记在笔记本里才行。」  
缺乏自控的少年本能贴着比自己瘦小的绿发少年乱蹭，身上被快感折腾得发麻，似乎蹭来蹭去能解馋一般，“别停......”  
跟梦里的对话重合。  
失控的绿谷出久一口咬住觊觎已久的唇瓣，果然如想象中一样。  
柔软。  
香甜。  
对方甚至没有犹豫，张开双唇让舌头直接冲进去，毫无接吻技巧的少年只依靠本能去掠夺里面的空气和津液。  
太甜了。  
爆豪胜己对于绿谷出久来说是罂粟。  
有毒。  
戒不掉。  
直到怀里的人因为缺氧挣扎，绿谷出久才猛然清醒过来，与此同时手上的湿漉漉提醒着他，他们两个因为接吻而高潮。

 

再次沉默。  
高潮后头脑渐渐冷静，爆豪胜己脸上的红晕还未散去，视线假装不经意扫过先贴过来的双唇，抿抿嘴，“......睡、咳、睡觉。”一头扎进被子里不出来。  
绿谷出久望着右手手心上的失控证据，认命去浴室拿热毛巾给装睡的爆豪胜己擦干净下身。

 

这一次的变化，大概不止他一个人吧。

 

▽  
绿谷出久最近都在爆豪胜己房间里睡，像小时候一样，双方家长以为他俩吵架终于和好。  
只有绿谷出久心里清楚。  
他们。

“唔、嗯……”唾液因舌头纠缠发出啧啧声，爆豪胜己正将绿谷出久压在身下亲吻，自从上次被亲之后，他就迷上这种感觉。  
虽然讨厌他，但跟他做这些事很舒服。  
小孩子总是对喜恶不加掩饰。  
身体成长没跟上快速成熟的思想，瘦巴巴的绿谷出久任由比自己高大的对方跨坐在身上压着索取，他手握双方的部位熟练照顾起来。  
是爆豪胜己的要求。  
他说废久也就这点有用。  
其实根据绿谷出久的观察，他发现对方只有在自己手上才会硬、才会高潮。这个秘密被他小心翼翼藏在心里，只有他知道，并且一点都不想让别人知道的关于爆豪胜己的秘密。

爆豪胜己半眯双眼不满瞪了自己一下，停下的手赶紧动作，怕小心思被发现的绿谷出久手忙脚乱，身上的人坐起身子看他，却没想正好坐在他手指上。  
「……」  
指尖所触之处，是身后不可触碰之地。  
身上之人明显因为触碰打颤，从未觉得自己反应如此灵敏的绿谷出久左手揽着对方脖子往下拉，用力堵住双唇，充满侵占性的亲吻成功夺走爆豪胜己注意力，右手专注撸动对方分身，突如其来的快感终于使对方暂时忘记别的事。  
这次的高潮只有一个人，绿谷出久自己先射了。他在脑海里拼命回味刚刚指尖的触感，一不留神就射在爆豪胜己肚子上。  
“垃圾废久，没用。”  
“对、对不起……”明明这器官怎么看也不会跟可爱沾边，可绿谷出久越看越觉得对方不管哪个地方都很可爱，有时候他真怀疑自己是不是脑子有毛病，明明一直被欺负，为什么还像飞蛾扑火般冲过去。  
绿谷出久道歉完就不说话，爆豪胜己不好开口叫他帮自己弄出来，但憋着又难受，还没学会自控的年轻人现在只想发泄。  
难耐地扭了下身子，眉头紧皱表示不满，绿谷出久感觉自己大脑又炸开了，被对方这一无意识表现出来的诱惑给直接炸当机，糊里糊涂之下竟低头一口含住想要发泄的部位。  
“！”湿热的口腔紧紧裹住全身最脆弱的地方，快感如同光速传遍全身并且猛然炸开，爆豪胜己颤抖着大腿夹住下身那颗脑袋，几乎在一瞬间将精液射在绿谷出久嘴里。  
嘴里含着液体不知所措，触碰到白浊的舌头和内唇有点发麻，“……”绿谷出久还犹豫是吐出来还是咽下去，一般正常人都会吐掉吧，可他在那一霎有种想咽下去的冲动，最终还是被爆豪胜己一句神经病快吐出来给唤回理智。  
尽管漱了口，嘴皮子还在发涩发麻，手指戳戳舌头，突然问道，“小胜，舒服吗？”  
“去死。”

 

▽  
“小胜，我今晚不去你家了。”双手紧握手机，绿谷出久连面对面说的勇气都没有，他怕见面后会忍不住。  
事情变得越来越奇怪，他无法阻止自己的梦，在梦里对自己发小做出很多过分事，多次在身后那神秘之地进出。如果再这样下去，也许现实中他也会……  
“哈啊？！”爆豪胜己很不爽，路边不起眼的小石子竟然拒绝自己，“你到底滚不滚过来？！”  
骨子里还是害怕对方，手不停发抖，但是如果让话筒那边在暴怒的人知道自己内心那些心思……  
“笨蛋！我说不去就不去！”  
“你他妈敢挂电话我就过去抓你！”  
“……”手指距离手机屏幕挂断键还差一毫米，电话那头传来爆豪胜己斥骂声，不过他都习惯了，真的习惯这种跟发小的相处方式，世界上大概找不出第二对像他们这样的竹马吧，尤其是像他这样有着会对发小起反应甚至不断梦见想要操哭对方的龌龊心思。  
“喂，说话。”  
“小胜……”哽咽着嗓子。他知道只要他不回话，对方百分百会冲进自己房间暴揍一顿，那就能看到躺在床上光裸下身听着对方声音自慰的他。  
听了这么多天当然可以分辨出来这个声音的主人在干什么，“你他妈自己玩起来了！”  
“不、不是！”手心的黏稠，“唉……”擦干净手心，“小胜，这种事是恋人之间才会做的事情，我们……我们算什么？”  
“……”

 

▽  
看着自己精神抖擞的小弟，难怪会被恋人说自己是变态，回想起以前的事也能硬得发疼。绿谷出久伸手轻轻拨弄怀里的金发，抽回手打算去卫生间解决一下生理需求，没想到怀里的人动了动。  
“......嗯？”睡迷糊时候的爆豪胜己十分安静，闭着眼在赤裸的怀里蹭几下。  
恋人在睡着之后体温会特别高，所以他总是被自己热醒，热了就踢被子。后来发现只要跟绿谷出久一起睡觉他就会很安分，因为绿谷出久体温偏低，爆豪胜己在睡着之后自动自觉就抱住对方不撒手，尽管他本人没这知觉。  
“抱歉小胜，我吵醒你了？”  
“嗯哼......”也不知道听没听到就随便应答。  
看习惯了肆意张扬的爆豪胜己，这样迷迷糊糊的反差让他憋得更难受，想想还是决定起身解决，却又被对方抓住，“小胜？”  
“别动.....宰了你......废久......”明显是在说梦话，可双手紧抱绿谷出久腰身不肯松开，滚烫的脸颊贴着冰凉的肚皮，隐约还听到一声舒服的呻吟。  
满脑子各种体位动作的英雄此时无比纠结，看着对方的睡颜，想起刚才的回忆，绿谷出久躺回床上，压抑着的声音在爆豪胜己耳边响起，“小胜，我想做。”  
隔了大概十来秒，对方哼声，“......嗯。”  
低头吻向恋人双唇。  
当他进入一个多月没碰的地方时，他又想起以前的梦，睡梦中的爆豪胜己像只慵懒的猫咪任由摆布，实际上他的小胜，就像现在这样，被自己吵醒了，即使双眼朦胧，也要摆出恶人脸按倒自己坐上去动，嘴里铁定会说废久变态之类的话，这是爆豪胜己的独特魅力，他在床上骂人的话语总能让绿谷出久情绪更高涨。  
两人高潮那一瞬间，绿谷出久突然开口。  
“小胜，我喜欢你。”  
“脑子进水没倒出来？”满足地舔舔唇。  
自从确认关系后，爆豪胜己展露出很多绿谷出久以前没见过的可爱面，比如做爱时，如果满意就会伸出舌尖舔自己上唇。  
“大概是吧。”

 

很久以前就喜欢你，就算再怎么讨厌憎恨，也无法掩埋我对你的喜欢。

 

Fin.


End file.
